


Drive Me, Crazy

by strangeworlds



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: First Time, Flirting, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Tags will be updated, also lonely Rhett, but also lonely Link, there will be sex in future chapters, trucker Rhett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeworlds/pseuds/strangeworlds
Summary: Link wants to find out who he really is before he makes a decision that will change the rest of his life. Rhett is a trucker who isn't as happy as he thinks he is. Their paths cross and they help each other more than they thought possible.(Title from the Orville Peck song)
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Characters (Mentioned), Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Link is having a crisis about the road his life is heading down. He wants to make his family happy, but what he really wants won't make them happy at all. He finds himself in a bar far away, searching for an answer. 
> 
> Enter Rhett. 
> 
> that's right another fic I've got too many ideas for and can't organise to save my life! pls enjoy and leave feedback if you want! xx

Link was having a crisis. Actually, he was already having a crisis. So now he was having another one. He was in the middle of a sexual crisis sandwich. With a religious crisis cherry on top. Though he guessed that would have made more of a sexual and religious crisis sundae. He wasn’t great with metaphors.

He also wasn’t great with confronting his problems directly, especially not when whatever he decided would change the course of the rest of his life. Hell, it had taken him about a year to decide on his college major. But he did that, he reminded himself, albeit bitterly.

His trouble with confronting his problems had led him to where he was tonight. Sitting on a barstool that was sticky with what he really hoped was just a spilled drink in some dive bar a couple of towns over. He didn’t want to bump into anyone he knew. Not that he knew too many people. But he wanted to be cautious, with his plans. He swirled his glass in his hand, listening to the ice clink against it. The barmaid had given him a funny look when he asked for ice in his jack and coke. Maybe ice was too fancy for a place like this.

_ ‘ _ A place like this? What, like I’m too good for it? _ ’  _ He thought to himself, then shook his head. The barmaid looked at him again, then walked off to serve someone more entertaining. 'I ’m not too good for it. I’m just not used to it _.’  _ He reasoned with himself, and took a long sip of his drink.

  
  


_'_ You should be more grateful’ _.  _ The little voice in his head reminded him. ‘Plenty of other people would give their right arm for what you got, Neal, and you’re complaining? Your mom should hit you upside the head.’

He recently graduated with a shiny new engineering degree and the world at his fingertips. Or so everyone kept telling him. 

But there was something he was yearning for that he couldn’t quite figure out. He didn’t mind engineering, he found it interesting enough. But when he thought about doing it for the rest of his life… it felt like there was a pit in his stomach that he couldn’t fill. He was hungry for something else, he just didn’t know what. 

  
  


‘Yes you do. You just know it’s a ridiculous pipe dream’ _.  _ The little voice said again. It was right. He knew. He just never admitted it to himself, not really.

  
  


He was happiest when he was making people laugh. Even if it was at his expense - and it just so happened to be most of the time. But he was good at it. The leaders of his church youth group always put Link in charge of skits and sketches, things to get people warmed up and in a good mood. He told stupid jokes and stories, some of them true some of them not. He even sang, sometimes. He liked singing. He was good at that too. The few friends he’d managed to scrounge up somehow all thought he was funny. He made them laugh.

But that won’t pay his bills. And that won’t make his mom proud. He can’t have a good future without a good plan. There was no reason why he couldn’t sacrifice a little bit of happiness for a lifetime of stability. Right?

The thought made him sad. He raised his glass to his lips and fished out a melting ice cube with his tongue, crunching it and wincing at the shock of cold to his teeth. At least it was a distraction. 

  
  
  


It wasn’t that he was ungrateful, not really. He knew he was blessed. Out in the world with a good degree and glowing recommendations from his professors, into a job market with plenty of growing opportunities and great pay. 

  
  
  


...and a great girlfriend.  _ A really, really great girlfriend.  _ They’d been dating for just over two years, at the start of Link’s junior year. They met at the church group they both attended. She thought he was funny. At least that’s what she told him when they met. 

_ It was late afternoon, and Link was helping stack chairs and clean up, like he always did. He was just lifting a couple when he glanced to his side and saw a girl on the other side of the room. Their eyes met and he looked away. When he looked back she was still looking. ‘Why’s she looking at me?’ He thought to himself. He smiled, trying to seem friendly. She smiled back. He looked away and set back to finish his task. He still felt her eyes on him and when he turned back to look she was just a few feet away, reaching for a chair like she was going to help him.  _

_  
_ _ “Oh, let me!” He said, rushing over and taking it from her as gently as he could manage. “They’re kinda heavy.” He added as an explanation, picking it up and adding it to his stack.  _

_ “Thank you.” She replied, tucking a strand of shoulder length blonde hair behind her ear and looking at him with a shy smile.  _

_ ‘She’s got an accent like my mom’ he thought blankly, before realising he’d been stood for moments without saying anything.  _

_ “Um. I’m Link.” He offered, looking down at his feet. “I know. I’ve been coming to this group for a couple of weeks.” She replied, then laughed softly. “You’re funny.” That made Link look up, grinning, and she smiled back. “Really?” He asked, feeling a bubble of pride swell in his chest as he stood taller. She blushed when she looked at him and it made him feel queasy, but he just told himself it was butterflies. _

_ He saw her again the next week. And the next. And so on, for two months. She’d sit next to him and laugh extra loud at his jokes and stupid stories, even when they weren’t that funny. Then at the end she’d stand while he stacked the chairs up, and he’d walk her back to her dorm. It was nice. He liked her. They had a lot in common. She made him laugh. She thought he was funny. He thought he’d made himself a genuine friend.  _

_ And then one day, after about two months, he was walking her back to her dorm, like he always did. He stopped outside her door and waited for her to say goodbye and go inside. But she didn’t. Instead she stood and looked up at him. Like she was waiting. Link didn’t know what he was supposed to do, he just stood as well. And waited.  _

_ “Well?” She said eventually, a smile in her voice, like something was obvious. Link frowned at her, not sure what was supposed to be so clear. She laughed softly and when he looked at her again she was blushing. “Aren’t you going to kiss me?”  _

_ His throat went dry and his hands got clammy. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. _

_ “I appreciate you being a gentleman and taking it slow, but we’ve been seeing each other for two months now, Link. It’s okay to kiss me.” She said softly, like she was coaxing a frightened animal. Not far from the truth.  _

_ He nodded and tried to swallow his fear - to no success - then tried to encourage himself. ‘This is normal. This is what men and women do, Neal.’ _

_ So he leaned down to kiss her with his lips pressed together, and she met him halfway. Her lips slid against his in a way he wasn’t expecting. It was her lip gloss, he’d realised after. His lips tasted like artificial cherries.  _

_ That was his first kiss. At 20, it was his first kiss. He wasn’t sure what he’d been saving it for, but it didn’t feel like he’d found it.  _

_ That was the start of it. From then on, they held hands when they walked together. They sat next to each other at the group meetings. She introduced him to her friends. He took her out for nice dinners and to the movies. Dates, he had to remind himself. They were dates. Because they were dating. They kissed more after that, more times than Link could count. They never did more than kiss, though. She told Link she was waiting until marriage and he told her the same, even though the thought had never crossed his mind before.  _

_ He had a girlfriend. _

_ Link Neal had a girlfriend.  _

‘Link Neal  _ has a  _ girlfriend’ he reminded himself, dragging himself harshly out of his memory and landing back into reality, back to this too dark and too loud bar with his drink in hand. His ice was melting, he observed absently. 

  
  


His mom was so pleased when he took his girlfriend home with him over that Christmas. 

_ “You better marry that girl, Charles. She’s good for you.” He heard his mom say from behind him, while he did the dishes after dinner. He laughed because it was better than saying nothing. “I mean it. You ain’t gonna find any better!” His mom added, and there was laughter in her voice but Link knew she meant it.  _

_ “I’ve only been seein’ her for a few months, mama.” He said softly, not looking up from the pot he was scrubbing. “I really like her, though..” He added quickly, before his mom could jump in again.  _

‘Liar.’ He thought, tipping back what was left of his drink and swallowing quickly.

_ “I know you do, baby.” His mother replied, laying her hand on his shoulder and squeezing, and he could hear the pride in her voice. “I’m so pleased for you.” Then she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Thanks, mama.” He replied, beaming at her. At least he made her proud.  _

That was all he really wanted. That was all he ever really wanted. When he was a boy he swore to himself and to God that he would get himself a good job and make up for everything his mom had done for him. She raised him on her own, he never met his daddy and to his day all he knows of the man is that he shares his name. 

Charles Lincoln Neal. Link himself was the third, so his dad was the second. His grandpa, who he didn’t know and probably never would meet, was the first. 

When he was younger, really young - 5 or 6, he thought about his father more often than not. About what kind of man he was, what job he had. The things he’d do with Link on the weekends like all the other boys did with their dads. Maybe he’d teach him how to fish. Or how to ride a bike. Would he think Link was funny? He hoped so. 

When Link finally met him, he’d make him laugh. That was what he told himself, when he was 5. 

Then Link got older. He realised he was never going to meet his dad and stopped thinking about him. It upset his mom too much when he asked questions. He remembers the last time he did, it made her cry, and he never mentioned him again. Neither did his mom. 

It was the two of them against the world. He didn’t have any brothers or sisters, and neither did his mom. He met his grandparents a handful of times, but his last memories of them are hazy and unpleasant. Yelling from inside the house while he sat on the lawn outside and tried his best not to listen. His mom walked out a few minutes later and took his hand and they walked away and didn’t come back. She bought him a McDonalds and told him she loved him more than anything, and that it was the two of them against the world. He smiled and ate his food happily, and told her he loved her too. 

It was always just the two of them. His mom had a few boyfriends throughout his teenage years, but nothing ever stuck. Link never liked any of them, and none of them ever liked Link. His mom would never say it out loud, but they both knew Link was always part of the reason why they left her. 

He felt guilty, but he knew deep down they didn’t need anyone else. It was the two of them against the world. 

  
  


‘And what would she think of you now?’ He thought, bitterness curling through his gut. ‘Sitting in some hellhole with trashy music playing too loud and rednecks hollering over the pool table? She’d have a heart attack.’ He looked up and motioned for the barmaid, same again. She gave him his new glass a moment later, without a word.

His mom raised him right, she’d say. Took him to church every sunday, he said his prayers every night and always prayed for her. He grew up believing that God was with him, and that as long as he didn’t sin and stayed righteous, He always would be. Link carried that belief with him all the way up until about a year ago. Until he finally confronted something that he’d been running from for years. Something that he’d tried to hide and hid it well. But he couldn’t run anymore. 

He was almost certain he was gay. 

His faith left him as soon as he realised. He wasn’t going to try and pray it away. He knew it wouldn’t work.

God hadn’t answered any of his other prayers, why would he answer this one? Link knows if he wants answers, he’ll only get them from himself.

  
  
  
  


That’s why he’s here. In a shitty little bar miles away from his hometown. If he wants an answer to his question, he has to make sure. Before he commits to his girlfriend, before he goes and buys her a ring like she and his mom want so badly, he has to know what he’s going to be missing for the rest of his life, if it’s what he really wants. 

He came here tonight to find a stranger, a man, to… find his answer. 

And as if by fate, his answer walks through the swinging doors, boots hitting heavy as he walks to the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett has a night off and decides to stop for a drink in a little bar he found. Looking for company, a dark haired stranger sitting at the bar catches his eye.

Rhett was just passing through. Rhett was always just passing through. 

He was a long haul trucker, and spent almost every waking minute sitting behind the wheel, staring at long empty stretches of road and sky. And for the most part, he loved his job. It was quiet, he had all the time in the world to be alone with his thoughts and his radio. He knew his favourite albums back to back and he could sing along with the best of them. He got to see some incredible views, driving all over the country. It fulfilled the part of him that longed to be a nomad, to go wherever and not have to worry about anyone else. There was no one waiting for him anyway. 

  
  


Tonight he stopped off on the outskirts of a small town in North Carolina, his home state. He was just passing through. Since he was ahead of schedule, he’d figured he could take the night off the road for himself. He had the key to his motel room in his back pocket, and found this seedy little dive bar while he was out walking. Normally on his stops he’d just sleep until he had to get up, but tonight he was feeling restless. Maybe he came here because people sounded familiar, and he found it comforting. Maybe he just wanted a drink. And some company, if it was going begging. 

  
  


Dive bars were his go to. He was tall and imposing enough that no one tried to start trouble with him, and he preferred the atmosphere. Plus, in his experience, people there were more willing to have sex in the bathroom. Or outside. In his truck. Whatever. It was a stereotype he did nothing to disprove. In fact, he’d fulfilled a fair few people’s trucker fantasies in his time as a driver. That hadn’t exactly been his plan for tonight, but he had a feeling it might go that way.

  
  
  


Rhett pushed the doors open and strode in. Not too cocky, but he stood tall enough to make his presence known. He didn’t want trouble and wouldn’t start any, but he sure as hell would finish it. A beat of silence echoed through the small room as several pairs of eyes turned to look at him. A group of men stood over by the pool table who looked like they might get territorial, but when Rhett nodded to them they returned it and went back to their game. 

He walked in further, letting the doors swing shut and savoured the familiar sound before it faded into the music and the loud voices as he approached the bar. He stood, towering over everyone around him despite his slouching against the worn wooden bar. A stool sat empty beside him; he was tired of sitting. He sat all day. 

He ordered his drink - double whiskey, straight. The woman behind the bar gave him an appreciative once over before she poured it for him, leaning over a little more than necessary to slide it over. She was his type, for sure. Red painted lips and bouncy brunette curls, petite with an hourglass figure and a twinkle in her eye that told him she’d give him a good time before he hit the road again tomorrow. And any other time he would turn on the charm and have her in his lap before midnight struck. 

But right now, he could offer her no more than a wink as a thank you. He was distracted. 

Because there was a sweet thing sitting at the bar a few feet over that hadn’t taken his eyes off of Rhett since he’d walked in. And he’d never been picky with his partners when it came to gender, he always called himself an equal opportunity lover. But in a town like this, especially in a bar like this, with the way this guy was looking at him? It would only be a matter of time before things went south. And Rhett didn’t fancy his chances against half a dozen rednecks with pool cues. Again. 

Rhett took the opportunity to glance slyly over his shoulder at the other man. Dark hair. It looked soft. And glasses framing his blue eyes - wide and kind. A downturned mouth and full lips that he found more than appealing. Their eyes met as soon as Rhett looked at him, and the other man looked away almost immediately, suddenly fascinated by his drink and awkwardly trying to look as if he hadn’t just been staring at Rhett for the past three minutes. He’s shy. How cute. He probably hasn’t done this before, or he’d know not to be so cavalier about staring at a guy in a place like this, Rhett thought to himself as he smirked. Another trucker fantasy he was more than happy to fulfil. 

He straightened his back so he stood at his full height, turning more than a few heads and certainly making sure that the handsome stranger’s gaze was focused on him again. He downed the rest of his whiskey and turned smoothly, taking a few steps to his left and stopping at the empty stool next to his dark haired stranger. 

“This seat taken?” He asked, voice low and accent heavy. There were at least three other empty seats by the bar, one right by where Rhett had just stood. He watched the man look up at him and open his mouth to speak, but shut it as soon as Rhett’s eyes fell to his lips. God, he had nice lips. Better than the barmaid, and she got to draw hers on. 

He hadn’t got an answer yet, although he was happy to stare at this man’s mouth all night, he’d rather not be kept waiting. “Can I?” He raised an eyebrow and it seemed to snap the man out of his trance, since he looked away and reached for his drink again.

“Uh, no. I mean, yeah. No, it’s not taken. You can sit there.” He replied and Rhett smiled, happy with the answer and with how charmingly bashful this guy was. He was nervous already, and Rhett had barely sat down. He wasn’t deterred, though. He liked a challenge. 

When Rhett sat he made an effort to nudge the barstool closer to the other man’s, and when he sat his thigh brushed against the man’s just briefly - but enough to make him jolt in surprise and tip his glass over. 

“Shit!” The man cursed under his breath, managing to catch the glass before more than half of his drink spilled out onto the bar. The barmaid was busy on the other side, and Rhett found himself reaching into his back pocket and offering the man his bandana to mop up his mess with. The other didn’t move for a moment, just looked up to Rhett in surprise with wide eyes. Bright blue. Like the midday sky in summer. Rhett didn’t move, either. 

He just waited. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link meet at the bar. Etc, etc.

Link knew he was staring. He was hapless at the best of times, but he didn’t completely lack self-awareness. It was just that he couldn’t help himself. There he was sitting at the bar waiting to meet his stranger that would solve all his questions and save him from a life of not knowing, when in walked the most attractive man he’d ever seen. Like the epitome of every repressed teenage dream he’d ever had - tall,  _ so tall,  _ and Link wasn’t exactly short himself. Golden wavy hair pushed back effortlessly, and a well-trimmed beard to match. Worn blue jeans that rode low on his hips, held up by a belt with a big silver buckle that could probably do with a polish. Plain tshirt and a faded jacket that framed his broad shoulders. He was a real man, his mom would say. And a country boy, Link could tell. 

He couldn’t even see all of his face, but even in profile he was stunning. Strong brow bone and such an annoyingly sculpted nose Link was almost certain it couldn’t be natural - no one really  _ looked _ like that in real life. God, and his eyes were beautiful. Link was trying to figure out what color they were but even from a few feet away he could tell they were - looking at him. He was looking at Link. Shit. 

He tried to play it cool and look away, but playing it cool was never one of Link’s strong suits. He’d been caught staring, and him and the stranger both knew it. Praying that he wasn’t going to get beaten up, he tried to lower his gaze, but he was far too flustered to concentrate on anything. 

When he braved a glance back over at the stranger he saw him smirking and standing much closer than he had been before. That was something. It seemed like he was being observed in return. Link tried to swallow his nerves and be nonchalant about it, but his foot was tapping against the floor with anxiety. The man looked even taller standing so close and then he spoke and his voice was rich and quiet, just for Link, and it shouldn’t have been enough to send a shiver down his spine but it was. And it did. 

He was so distracted that he forgot to answer, then when he remembered it was ineloquent and nervous. ‘How the hell did you think you could manage to do this when you can’t even talk to another man?’ He cursed himself, but at the same time, it was a step towards his answer. This felt nothing like when he’s near his girlfriend. And when the man’s large thigh brushes up against his leg, Link knows what he knew all along.

_ This _ is what butterflies feel like. And they flutter so strongly that Link loses grip on his drink and it tips, he catches it before it smashes on the floor, but he’s still made a mess. He’s darting his head around to look for napkins or something he can use to clean up his mess with, and when he turns his head to the right he can see a blue bandana in the strangers hand. He looks at him and their eyes meet, and Link isn’t stupid enough to mistake the heat in the other man’s eyes, even if it isn’t a familiar sight.

‘Take it, you idiot’, his brain reminds him and he reaches out before he gets a chance to think about it. “Thank you.” He says quietly, feeling guilty as he soaks up the spill with it. Rhett watches in amusement. “I’ll pay to get it cleaned.” Link offers, as he leaves it on the bar and turns his head towards the man sitting next to him.

Rhett laughs and shakes his head. “Don’t mention it.” Link opens his mouth to insist but Rhett has already looked away and raised his hand to get the barmaids attention. “Two more. I’ll get these, darling.” He says, and Link can’t tell if the darling was for him or the woman pouring drinks but he’s going to say it was for him because he wants it to be, and he wants him to say it again to make sure. 

“Oh, you don’t have to…” Link says, but trails off, because he really wants this man to buy him a drink if it means he’ll keep sitting next to him. 

“It’s the least I can do.” Rhett insists with a smile, turning his attention towards Link again. He adjusts his position on the seat so his leg knocks against Link’s again, but this time he keeps it there. It’s light, nothing to look twice at but enough to make the heat rise up Link’s neck, Rhett can tell. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” He says softly, holding his gaze. 

Link blinks at him and shakes his head, reaching for his freshly poured drink and swallowing half of it to quell his nerves before he speaks again. “You didn’t scare me.” He says, and sounds sure even to his own ears. This makes the stranger smile and Link feels those butterflies again. 

“No?” Rhett says, looking at Link and contently watching his throat muscles work as he swallows his drink. His eyes drop from his eyes to his lips, just for a second. “I’m glad.” 

It’s all he says before he turns back towards the bar and downs his drink in one smooth motion. He can feel Link’s eyes on him and he does nothing to deter him. When he looks back at him, his eyes seem a darker blue and his lips are shiny and pink as if he’d been biting them. 

Rhett reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pack of cigarettes, taking one and tapping it against the bar a few times, before setting it down gently in front of Link. Link’s eyes follow the movement of Rhett’s hand, notes the veins curling over his knuckles and the work-worn tips of his fingers. All he can think about is how big his hands would feel on Link. If he wasn’t sitting he’s sure he’s knees would buckle under the weight of his thoughts. 

“I’m going outside for a smoke.” Rhett says nonchalantly, drawing Link out of his short daydream. Link looks up to meet his eyes and he’s pretty sure his heart stops for a second when he catches Rhett wink. 

_ Follow me.  _

Link doesn’t need experience to know what that means. He nods and watches Rhett smile and nod back, dropping some crumpled bills from his pocket on the bar before he stands and strides out the door without so much as a glance over his shoulder. 

He knows Link will follow him. 

Link picks up the cigarette gingerly, like he's not sure if it's real. Then he waits, counts a full 60 seconds in his head, and follows him out the door. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link finally find themselves alone, so they can get acquainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh still not a lot of smut but next chapter ! i swear this time

Rhett strode outside and found himself a sheltered shadowy corner by the side of the bar to light his cigarette, the doors in his sight. He leaned against the wall and took a long drag of his cigarette, feeling the warm smoke curl inside his lungs as it mixed with the lazy heat of whiskey in his bloodstream, and it relaxed him. The cool night air didn’t feel so harsh. Smoking wasn’t something he made a habit out of, on the rare occasion he had a night to himself it helped him relax. Not that he was nervous. He’d done this plenty of times before. He was just hopeful. He could admit that. There was something about that guy in there that had him raising his head at every little creak of the door like some kind of pathetic meerkat. So he was hot, sue him. 

When the doors finally opened, they didn’t creak. They flew open and almost crashed against the wall. The laughter and noise from inside paused for a brief moment at the interruption. 

“Oh my gosh, sorry! It’s fine! It’s fine. Sorry.” His stranger's voice was alarmed and apologetic, and Rhett found the corners of his lips turning. Hot was one thing, hot he could handle - happily. But cute, or endearing, was dangerous. He’d been burned before. One too many times. But he just couldn’t help himself. 

Rhett watched as the man closed the doors gingerly and stepped out into the night air. He didn’t notice him straight away. Which wasn’t surprising. He’d picked a particularly shadowy area to stand in. 

Link stood and looked around, disappointed to find nothing but parked cars and a few struggling street lights. He frowned to himself. This guy was the one who asked  _ him  _ to come outside. Well, not technically. But he signalled. ‘Maybe he changed his mind,” Link thought bitterly, and his stomach twisted, his newfound butterflies disappearing. ‘As if a guy like that would be interested in someone like you, anyway.’ He sighed and kicked at the dirt in defeat. 

He looked down at the cigarette he was holding in his hand, trying not to feel stupid for being as disappointed as he was. 

When he turned to head back into the bar to drown his sorrows, his eyes found Rhett’s in the corner. 

“Need a light?” He asked, gesturing with his cigarette before he stepped out into the light, looking at Link with careful eyes. Now that there was no one else around, he could look at him unabashed - and that he did. He was even more handsome than Rhett had first thought. 

Link’s butterflies returned at full force when he heard his voice again. It was deep and it suited him so well. He had an accent that was just familiar enough to make Link think he could be from somewhere around here, but just faded enough for him to question that thought. Familiar or not, it made something curl through his gut that he’d never felt before

“I, uh, I don’t actually smoke.” He replied plainly, standing tall and feeling proud of himself for not stuttering over his words too badly. He took a few steps towards him, finding his neck keening upwards so he could look him in the eyes. They were green.

“I know.” Rhett replied coolly, stepping just close enough that he had to tilt his head down to look at Link, but not so close that it would make any onlookers take a second glance. “But I had to get you alone somehow.” 

Link felt his face flush so quickly, he would have bet on it being a new world record. He cleared his throat, hoping he could think of the right thing to say back. He felt like he was in a video game, and he was going to pick the wrong dialogue option and mess it all up. “I’m Link.” He settled on. 

‘...great choice, idiot.’ He thought, watching as Rhett’s stupid perfect eyebrow raised questioningly. “My name. Link.” He added helpfully, albeit a little awkward sounding. 

Rhett looked at him for a minute, feeling the smile grow on his face. He hid it behind another drag of his cigarette. “Your name’s… Link?” He asked, but as soon as he said it aloud, it made sense. It suited him so well, Rhett couldn’t imagine him being called anything else. He liked the way it felt when he said it. He watched Link nod and smiled again, forgetting to hide it this time. “Nice. I’m Rhett.”

“Rhett.” Link said quietly, like he was trying the name on, then looked up with those bright blue eyes and if Rhett were a less cynical man he’d say he just fell in love a little bit. But he’s not.

“You oughta be more careful, you know,” Rhett started, as Link’s eyebrows raised. “Eyein’ me up in there. If I was the wrong kinda guy you could’ve got yourself into some real trouble. Believe me.” 

“That mean you’re the right kinda guy?” Link asked earnestly, cringing a little at himself for sounding so hopeful. Play it cool, Neal. But it made the handsome stranger smile, and he didn’t feel so bad about it. 

“Why don’t you tell me?” Rhett replied with a smirk, taking one last drag of his cigarette before he dropped it on the ground and stubbed it out under his boot. He leaned back against the wall and looked at Link, smiling as the other man stepped closer. Like a moth to a flame.

Link felt himself blush, lost for an answer. “Guess I should be glad it was you then, huh?” He said eventually, and internally high-fived himself when it made Rhett laugh. He wanted to do it again. It was low and warm, and it made Link feel like his brain was shorting out.

“You should be.” Rhett agreed, watching Link as he looked him over with appreciation. He lifted a hand to tuck a finger under the other’s chin and tilt his head up so their eyes could meet. “What’s a guy like you doin’ in a place like this, anyway?”

That was a good question. Link swallowed his nerves as he tried to think of a good answer. Everything Rhett said was smooth and natural, whereas Link could hear his nerves when he spoke, worried he’d stutter and stumble and mix his words up or just generally make an idiot out of himself. ‘Like always.’ His mind told him. ‘Unlike you, he’s done this before. He knows what he’s doing.’ He looked away from Rhett’s eyes, just for a second. They were so intense and searching Link felt like he could read his mind. He wondered, briefly, if the other man could tell he’d never done anything like this before. Then, he wondered how long he’d been quiet for. 

“I wanted a drink.” He said simply, watching the man chuckle and feeling relieved. He hadn’t ruined this for himself yet, then. 

“Alright, darlin’, let me try again.” Rhett replied, reaching out to tug the unlit cigarette from Link’s palm and sliding it into his jacket pocket for later. No point in wasting it. “What’re you lookin’ for, in a place like this?”

Link met his eyes again, watching them glint in the moonlight as he waited patiently for an answer. Maybe he’d gotten used to Link’s long pauses. 

He knew what he was looking for. He knew why he came here tonight. He had his plan. He was going to find a bar, find a man, and have sex with him. He was going to lose his virginity to some stranger he met in a bar just to find an answer to his question, and he wasn’t going home until he did. And when he got home he was going to… well, he didn’t know what he was going to do. Link figured that the next morning he’d be a different person, so he’d leave that decision to the future version of him that had his answer. 

But for now, he had his man. And he wasn’t going to let his nerves scare him away. 

Link smirked, suddenly emboldened, and reached out to smooth his hands over the front of Rhett’s leather jacket. He was solid, and strong - he could feel the heat radiating from him. 

“I was lookin’ for you.” He replied, low and sweet, like it was obvious.

Rhett raised his eyebrows, pleasantly surprised at the sudden confidence. His cheeks felt hot when Link spoke, but he wasn’t blushing. He didn’t blush. He was just warm. Warm because there were firm hands stroking over the leather of his jacket, and he wanted them everywhere. He opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could even begin his reply, he felt the hands tighten and pull him down into an eager kiss. 

Link didn’t know where he found the courage to just grab him and kiss him, but he felt like he had to. Had to prove to himself that he wasn’t scared, he was no chicken. He could follow through. And he had to show his stranger that he wanted him. God, did he want him. 

It took a second, but he felt Rhett kiss back and Link melted. He felt like his knees were going to buckle and it was as if his stranger could feel it too, because suddenly a pair of strong, gentle hands landed on Link’s waist and held him in place. His beard was softer than Link thought it would be, and he found his lips easier than he thought too. They tasted like cigarette smoke and whiskey, and Link never imagined he’d be hungry for a taste like that, but to him it was like bonfire and honey and all he wanted was more. 

Rhett didn’t let his surprise show for long, as he put his hands on Link’s narrow waist and held him tightly, tilting his head down so the poor boy wouldn’t have to stand on his tip toes. He could practically feel the tremors going through Link’s body, though if they were nerves or excitement Rhett didn’t know. But he did know that his lips were sweet, and all Rhett wanted was to lick inside his mouth to taste more, and he could tell Link wanted that too because his lips parted under Rhett’s, gripping his jacket tight and holding him close, silently begging him to deepen the kiss. 

And if it weren’t for the wind blowing and making the doors creak, Rhett would’ve. Hell, he might have done a lot more if something hadn’t dragged him into the rest of the world again. He reluctantly pulled away, much to Link’s disapproval, who let out a soft whine and tilted his head back up towards Rhett’s. He chuckled, tearing his eyes away from Link’s to glance at the door, trying not to let himself get too carried away. They weren’t that well hidden, and if someone walked out they could find themselves in a lot of trouble. And Rhett didn’t want to risk that, not when things were just getting interesting. 

He looked back at Link, who still looked put out because his kiss got cut short. “Don’t pout,” Rhett told him, and grazed his thumb over Link’s bottom lip, but he wasn’t sure if he meant it. “Come here.” He stepped back, around the other side of the bar, away from the door. It was more sheltered, there were some trees hiding them on the other side, and he could still see enough of the road to know they couldn’t stay here for long.

Link followed him without giving it a moment’s thought. It was dark around the corner, but he could still make out Rhett’s features and the shine of his eyes. He found himself leaning against the wall, close to the other man and all he could smell was his scent. He wondered briefly if he wore cologne, or if that was just him. His mind was hazy in a way he’d never felt, and he knew it had nothing to do with the alcohol he’d consumed tonight. A single kiss from this guy was more powerful than two years with his girlfriend. And here he thought he’d need to have sex to find out what he was for sure, but he could leave right now knowing without a doubt that this was what it was supposed to feel like. Obviously he wouldn’t leave. And if by some miracle he could, he still wanted to have sex tonight. But not to prove anything. Just because he wanted to. 

Rhett looked down at Link, finding his eyes still clear and blue in the dark. He smiled, resting his elbow on the wall above Link’s head, leaning over him. “You haven’t done this before.” He said simply. It wasn’t a question. It didn’t sound mocking, or judgemental. Or particularly surprised. Link licked his lips as he paused, then shook his head. “I know what I want, though.” He said, looking him in the eye and watching the smile break out on his face as he chuckled. 

“Well I can tell that, darlin’, yeah.” Rhett drawled, slow and quiet in a way that made Link want to kiss him again. Link blushed at the name, and the feeling that seeing the man smile gave him. He felt like he was floating, like he was in a dream and any second he’d come crashing down and wake up in his bed, only to find none of it was real. 

“Are you… do you live ‘round here?” Link asked, trying his best to sound subtle and nonchalant, when really they both knew what he was asking. 

_ Will you take me home? _

Rhett shook his head, and Link fought to keep the disappointment from his face. 

“Nah. I ain’t local. I’m at the motel, little ways away.” Rhett replied, gesturing vaguely at the road. He looked down at Link and smirked, unable to resist teasing him. So instead of simply inviting Link back to his room like he so desperately wanted to, he hovered over him and smiled down. “What about you, darlin’, you from ‘round here?” He asked, knowing the answer already. Link bit his bottom lip gently and shook his head, a little distracted by Rhett’s display of his stature, the way he was looming over him. Link had never felt so small before. 

Rhett hummed as Link looked up expectantly. He was waiting for Rhett to invite him back to his room and he knew it. 

“What do you want?” Rhett asked instead, resisting the urge to laugh at Link’s sudden change in expression. He looked surprised and confused, like when you tell a puppy a command it hasn’t learned yet. “Tonight. What do you want?” 

Link hesitated, then laughed nervously. “I thought that was obvious.” He replied, blushing at the idea of actually having to say what he wanted out loud. 

“Well, yeah, darlin’, but…” It was Rhett’s turn to hesitate. “If you can’t say it then I doubt you’d be ready to do it.” He said softly, trying his best not to sound patronising. He could not check if Link was ready, and just invite him back to his room anyway. Have sex with him and hit the road in the morning with no consequences. No strings, forgotten in a week. And that may usually be what he’d do. But he hadn’t been someone’s first time in a long while, and he felt a certain amount of responsibility on his shoulders. 

And there was just something about Link. Maybe Rhett didn’t want to forget him so easily. 

Link looked up at Rhett while he was trying to find his courage again. The words seemed to get stuck in his throat. Part of him was still worried he’d say the wrong thing and Rhett would turn and leave in search of someone better. 

Rhett seemed to notice Link getting lost in his head again, because the next thing Link knew his chin was being lifted up and Rhett’s lips met his in a slow, sweet kiss. It made his stomach flutter but it calmed him, like magic. 

“Say it.” Rhett whispered, pulling away just enough to speak, his beard tickling Link’s face as his lips moved. “I wanna hear you say it, Link.” He added, sounding uncomfortably vulnerable to his own ears. Just shy of begging. 

Link blushed, something about hearing Rhett say his name filling him with confidence as he tilted his head up. He could feel Rhett’s breath on his skin, he hadn’t moved away. He wasn’t worried about saying the wrong thing anymore. The look in Rhett’s eyes told him it would take a lot to make him turn and leave. 

“I want to go back to your room.” He started, lifting his hands up to touch Rhett’s chest, ran them over his shoulders before they clasped together behind his neck, holding him close. 

“And?” Rhett asked, softly and slightly impatient. Link smiled, feeling a little rush knowing he was actually having an effect on him. He let the silence hang for a few more seconds, and the tension he created turned him on almost as much as the kiss did. Eventually, or what felt like it, he stood up on the balls of his feet so he could let his lips brush against Rhett’s ear and whisper;

“I want you to fuck me.” 


End file.
